Some Assembly Required
Synopsis The Earth is now a home to evil forces. The Void Armada has conqered the planet and have enslaved humanity. Now, the last student of a fallen master must create a chance for humanity's future, with the most unlikly of heros. Plot Narration: The Earth is now a wasteland, overrun by monsters of every kind that march under the same flag, the Void Armada. Lead by Commander Zenith, they defeted every force that rose to meet them. Whether they used ancient magic (Cut: the Mystic Force gets defeted) or futuristic technology (The Time Force gets defeted), the result was the same. Even the steel titans that protected the planet were felled(Battlefleet Megazord and Gosei Ultimate Megazord are destroyed). Even the planet's greatest Champion was no match for their might(Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger Form) is defeted). Now only one man, trained by a great man long dead (Zordon's face flashes) remains. He is alone, but not for long. Setting: dark ally. A man in a dark trenchcoat and carrying a brefcase walks along. Two Busters suddenly appeer in front of him. He looks back to see two more Busters closing behind him. Man: (Sigh) You can't go anywhere in this city without running into someone suspicious, can you T. Voice(Presumably T): Well, you are a bit suspicious yourself Doc. Man: That wasn't very nice, it was funny, but not nice. The Busters approach. Man: Now look gentlemen, to quote a certain rabbit, I'm late for a very important date. However, if you continue to stand in my way, I will be cutting off your heads. The Busters continue to approch. Man: Warned ya. A cable snakes out from the man's sleve. He then whips it around in a circle using one movement, with the cable then returning to his sleive. Man: Adios The Busters explode. T: Not bad, but Busters are not Captains. The Man shakes the brefcase: That's why I've got these. A close up on the case reveils the Construct-X logo Intro Plays Scene opens to reveil a large fortress, the HQ of the Void Armada. Cut to interior, Commander Zenith and Madame Nebula are talking. Nebula: My spies inform me that the last son of Zordon still lives. It appears that he is heading towards the Estate of Captain Craton. Zenith: I forsee no problem. In his weakened state, he couldn't beat the weakest of my captians. That reminds me, any duels coming up? Nebula: Blados Vs Slinger next week. However, there is a problem. He was seen carrying a large case with him. Zenith: You don't suppose? Nebula: I see no other explination. Zenith walks over to a window looking out over Busters training: Better increase the training. We must be ready when the new Rangers make their apperance. I wouldn't want to disapoint them. Nebula(Sarcasticly): No fear of that, they won't be staying long. Transition to a construction site, five teenagers are working(3 guesses who). John:(To Connor):Could you give me a hand with these sacks? Connor:No problem. Cody:Let me help with those.(To Anne and Alice) Have either of you seen an a wheelbarrow? Anne:Nope Alice:Not here. Male Voice: I have one! A man with a tote bag comes over a hill pushing a wheelbarrow, that has another one on top of it. Man: Well two to be precise but you get my drift. John: Thanks, let me help you with those. Man: Thank you kindly. (To himself) I wonder if their's a record for wheelbarrow stacking? John: What was that? Man: Just muttering to myself. Cody: What's your name? Man: Call me Zach. Connor: What's in the bag? Zach: Just a few tools, for building things. Alice: What kind of things? The man smiles and begins to speak, but is interupted: Don't move, any of you. They look to see a large monster with a hammer and a piece of paper, this is Captain Craton. Craton: No mistake, you are Dr. Zachary Fulton, fugitive and enemy of the void armada. You have a price on your head the size of a small moon. Fulton: A small moon? I think I'm insulted. Craton: Allow me to change that, by making you dead! John: Wait a minute, what did he do. Craton: He is the last of the Power Rangers, and was trained by Zordon himself. His very existance is his crime. The others look at him with a look of awe and amazment. Fulton: I know, I'm awesome. John: You got that right. Craton:(Mockingly) You talk a big game, but since your morpher got busted that's all you are, talk. Anne/Fulton:(Simultaniously) That's not very nice. Fulton looks at the 5 kids: (To himself)5 of them huh? 2 7s down, one left for the jackpot. Fulton reaches into his bag, pulling out the breifcase:(Yelling) CONSTRUCT FIELD! An energy barrier surrounds the 6 of them. Fulton: This barrier won't last long. (Loking at Alice) You asked what these tool were, let me show you. He opens the case to reviel 5 Construct Morphers: These are Construct Morphers, they're used to build futures. And I'm offering them to the five of you. The five kids are dumbounded Cody: So are you asking us to? Fulton: Become Power Rangers? Cody nods Fulton: Yup Connor: But the Armada destroyed all the Rangers Fulton: They weren't as powerful as they have been. Ever since the death of my Zordon, the Morphing Grid has been weak. As such the rangers were only able to use about 40-50% of their maximum power. I just managed to repair it last week. Connor: Really, how? Fulton: It's complicated. Let's just say it required the Zeo Crystal, 7 different magic circles and a dozen satelites in orbit. Make no mistake, you will be able to defeat the Armada. So, what say you? One at a time, the 5 kids nod and Fulton hands them a morpher. Fulton:Glad you all accept. Morphing is easy, just push the button. Cut to outside the field. The Busters are attempting to destroy it. Craton: Move aside! If you want somthing done right, do it yourself.. He readys his hammer when the field dissapates in a flash of light, Craton and the Busters look on Fulton: (Dramaticaly) Behold Void Armada, and despare, for your end has been born. Introducing the constructors of future, the Power Rangers Construct-X! Trivia Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Construct-X Category:Series Premiere